


Oh, My Child

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, has a mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: The Wildmother can be caring and kind when Caduceus isn't as kind to himself





	Oh, My Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wizard Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171453) by [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending). 



oh, child of the tomb,   
how you feel for the living who come   
to your land to mourn   
with their heavy hearts,  
how you try to console them and lift   
that weight from their hurting chests.   
oh, you, gentle soul,   
how you heal with your words those who come to small graves,   
too small for the brightness of life.   
my dear boy,   
do I know how you serve to this purpose! you know   
that everything grows from the soil we come to   
when it’s time to rest our bones, by choice or by force or by natural course  
of life – and our Mother shelters our souls   
in her earthy womb when we’re nothing but ashes and particles.   
but my child,   
let their sorrow grow wings so it can fly away,   
let those souls rest and grow from the ground   
into flowers and trees   
as they never stop being  
my children,  
and let yourself be a child.  
mourn those who’ve been taken from you way too early   
and the one you’ve brought back.   
you are one of the living, my son,   
so don’t bury yourself   
before your life runs its course.  
this is not what nature’s about,   
neither what motherhood is.


End file.
